yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 14: Spider-Man Complex Part 1: The Beginning
Good night to the mourning. Typical Kasihana Speaker Hacking..... On the intercoms the sounds of city a loud beep could be heard along with some static then a hard CCCHHHTT!. The sound stopped.. then a voice chimed in. “ Hellooooooooooooooo Kasaiahana City!!!!!” The voice came out of the boxes as a young voice... “ I’m sure your probably wondering... ' Who is this talking on the cities intercoms?' “ People were walking through the city eyeing each other clearly confused as to what exactly was going on around here. “ Hahah... beautiful people of Kasaihana city... I am here for one thing... and one thing only..” The voice chuckled and then began to speak again. “ I want the head... of the Dark God... to come here as of right now. To come see little ol me. Why should he do that you ask? Well... I do have a bomb... connected to the 100 story K-Maru corporations building... and not to mention... all 400-500 people in the building that work here tied up gagged and ready to get blooowwweeddd the fuck up!” The male began to laugh once again. “ So C'mon Dark God. I gotta present for ya up here anyways bitch... You have 15 minutes before this places goes KA-BOOOMMM! Dead bodies...everrryywwhere! Oh and Mr.Dark God.... take the front door... I see you flying up here im flipping the switch immediately.” the male kicked the mic off the to the side and pulled the Guitar from his back. He began to play the 'Baracuda guitar line' as he jummped around strumming the electrical guitar he made sure to do it over the mic so everyone could hear it. The people behind him were tied up in a circle. In the center of the people a rather large bomb. On all the stories of the building atleast 50-25 men of the mysterious man's men were in the building on each floor gareenting the male a good fight for each floor for sure. The clock was ticking... 10:00 PM. ( You have 3 post to get the job done.) XxdensukexX:Tetsu would be on the street of Asami’s apartment where he’d go in, and plead and beg until his apology was accepted, and maybe get back on her good side, maybe being the key word in this scenario. He’d already placed his helmet back on, and would be a sense of urgency already, stressing himself out from what may come his negligence of his one and only. Then, Tetsu heard a loud beeping noise, that made his ears cringe slightly, since he already had peak hearing it would cuase him to grit his teeth a little more than usual. He stops and lands on top of a building, crouching down, and listening to the voice speaking. It was a wack old rocker type sounding voice. It was errie. Tetsu didn’t recongnize it, but he went ahead, and gave the voice command “Scan voice”, so the S.M.A.R.T tech helmet would begin to analyze the voice, and try to identify the person. As tetsu’s helmet ran the scan, he heard the mans message to the Dark God and in mid-sentence Tetsu thought “Hm? Someone calling The God out? Why wou-“ As tetsu listened to the man finish his rant involving a sinical plot with bombs, and 400-500 peoples lives at stake, Tetsu’s face winded with fear. All those people. All those lives. For him? No…..NO! This is exactly what tetsu trained for. To protect what he feels valuble and that includes the people of Kasihana City. Tetsu looked at the voice recognizer. NO MATCH. Tetsu was certain there was a match, but his file must be earased. Including from Government records, meaning whoever this man is either he’s the smartest man in the wolrd, or judging by his choice in guitar music, is a complete idiot working for a legit boss of somekind. One with resoruces no dobut. But there was no time to truly contemplate. K-maru coperations is the location. With the command “locate K-maru coperations building” Not only did a holographic land scape appear visualizing the building appear, but a gps routed map poped up and as soon as it did, Tetsu took off, flying at Maximum mach 3 speed. Even at this speed, tetsu was formulating a plan on how to handle the men in the building. 100 stoires. 50 men on each floor. 3 options. A: sneak in, infiltrate, and make my way up there. B. Fight through 100 floors of men, and make it up there or C. Superman it. Tetsu choose C. He arrived at the building in less than a minute, and busted through the front door, not even bothering to stop his momentum as he landed, the sheer force of his landing sent 20 men on the base floor flying against the wall. This would be the time for a cool intro line but Tetsu was not one for words, as he crossed his arms, charging force technology within his suit, and then using the kinetic energy charged from his rapid movement getting there, and simply moving around in the suit, he outstretched his arms, and released an excessive force that spanned the entire room(looking similar to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRIUAVurbN8 @4:43 to save time. For dbz abridged fans: “Stop. Goku Time. BOOM!) , not even the full extent of what the blast can do, and he blasted the other 30 men through the solid concrete walls of the building, if Tetsu had used the full extent of his blast, he may have unbalanced the building, and leveled it to the point of knocking it clean over. Not a moment too soon after this was over, tetsu would squat downward, and use his heat vision to scope out and lock on to other men in the 100 storie building. It got so clustered to the point where someone would only see large and small orange clumps and clusters in the vison….but not tetsu. Using his numerical mind and keen reflexes he scoped out every individual person in his heat vsion, and noted the proper stragety: Bltiz. Tetsu darted off starting at max speed (btw Mach 3 is 3,675.132 miles per hour, sonic speed plus) creating a sonic boom under him, leaving the room in shambles,and darting straight upwards. Theoritcly tetsu had already calculated it. It would only take him 5 minutes to reach the top however, it would take tetsu 10, because as he traversed every floor, he quickly swept the entire area of the floor he was on, ramming into, and flying into every group of eneimes he could, and the ones he couldn’t hit would be blown away by the sheer force of his flight. Considering the area width of each floor, and the speed tetsu was flying at this would be more than possible to repeat for each floor at the speed he was going, leaving behind a trail of destruction and rubble….which Keyome would probably be upset where ever he is. It’ might cost him a pretty penny but he’ll manage. Once tetsu reached the top floor, he’d descend, on the ground right in front of the door to the room with the hostages. Tetsu had already scanned out the gun powder signature of where the bomb was in the room with the hostages, and he kicked down the door, sending it flying out of the window on the opposite side of the room, and as he would approach the center of the room standing at least 5 feet away form the psychopath he’d hope to see, he would then proceed to speak. “Let these people go. I’ve met your demands and have showed myself to you. God is here to place judgement upon thee, plead now and your punishment will be swift…..if God is willing that is.” Quickly he smirked stopping in the middle of my guitar line stopping dead on as he saw the male finally arrive. Getting the party started “.....BAHAHAHAHAAH “ He squatted down picking one of the guys up by his shirt that he had hostage. “ Who the fuck does he think he is?! ' God is here to place judgement upon thee, plead now and your punishment will be swift…' Ahhhhhhhhhhh dude your a riot!” He slapped his knee shaking his head as he looked over the roof. As he was lauging his face sunk in the wind from the top of the building suddenly became hotter.“ Hahaaa... Ohhh dudeee... I forgot to mention tha-” KA-BOOOMMM!!!!!!!! He looked behind him and a massive explosion rocked the ground as a building only 3.5 miles off had went off. “ Ohhhh yeahhh... thats where we tied up all those Beauty clan members... hell we even got the leader in there too... Kirei was her name? Yeaaaahhh dude she put up a fight and all....” He leaned down kissing his arms in the thick and powerful metal suit. “ But the bitches cant resist my guns..” He said kissing his arms again then bursting out laughing. “ Best part is when I choked her out at the end. The people who were around him on top of the roof of the building all were cringing in fear as they watched the psychotic male hop around laughing. “ D-Dude wait! Wait! Has... Oh god..BAHAHAHAHAAHAH Oh man... has anyone... ever told you... how ridiculous you look in that thing?! Ahahahahahaahaa! Oh god...thats just... oh man thats hysterical.” He said getting back in his composure. “ Now now.. before you get all pissed off... I gotta show you something your just gonna love. “ He smirked pulling one of his Katana's from his side and tossing it to the male keeping the other in his land walking over to a chair that sat on the other side of the building. He Jerked at a chain on the chair forcing it to turn it around. “ heeeeeeeeereesssss daddddddyyyyy!” The males face was covered with a cloth but you could see who it was still... bleeding from his mouth forehead and all over his lab coat. “ Hahahah alright so here's the BEST part. Me and the boys... went to your Pops house right... and literally beat the shit out of him you know.. beating the motherfucker to a full bloody fucking mess... few broken ribs... some fractured bones... shattered chest plate. Hahah even broke his nose. Best part... was the 200 slash wounds we placed on his body. Specially on his ankles doubt he'll be able to walk around after that one... sowwwwwieeee. Oh... Dont try to fly off either” He pointed at the metal pins that sat in his fathers chest. “ You rip him off those pins, then yeah its gonna hurt but its gonna pop the pen right off the boom and BOOMM!!! Hahahaha AND BY THE WAYYYYY The Names.....” He smirked doing a full back flip with the blade and getting down in a stance placing the weapon to his face. “ Night Star.... you know since you have a dumb ass super-hero name. Hahahah i'll be your bad guy!” He nodded thinking to himself. “ Oh! Yeah almost forgot. We placed a pacer on your fathers heart beat... and with all that blood he's lossed... if you dont get him some medical attention soon... he's gonna kick the dust along with all the people on this building. Only people who'd surivie.... are you... and me. “ He licked the side of the blade his bright eyes beaming on the male. ( You have up to 10 post to 'Defeat Night Star') Tetsu’s eyes widened. His father?! He had his father?! Tetsu looked in his dads eyes. They were strong the whole way thorugh. They were full of strength. Even in the face of death. He kept up the good fight, and held on to his life. Tetsu cought the sword. And held it in his hands. He squeezed the handle and with his superior strength, he crushed the sword handle in his hand. Tetsu then droped it right there, and let the blade clang to the ground. He knew who tetsu was. And if he was allowed to live, he might spread word of who he was. Also…..what he did to his father…..could not. Be. Forgiven. Revenge is not nessecary. Death can be avoided, but this man. Must not be allowed to even breathe, let alone utter words of any sort. This anger wasn’t helped at all by the fact that a building exploded, killing an entire building of people….All those people………died……….Tetsu couldn’t save everyone, and he’d already mentally prepared himself for this. He bit his lip, and steeled his mind as hard as he could. Tetsu reached to the back of his utility belt, and pulled out the two Adamantium trench blades, he recived from Hideo. The blades shimmered as Tetsu sliped them around his fingers. Tetsu didn’t need them since his arms were coated in Ragnainium at the moment but….He wanted to defeat this man using the honrous weapons bestowed upon him. And he was going to do so. Tetsu kept his cool in this situation. His anger was boiling, but he would use the training he recived to channel every bit of it, into power. Sheer power and precision. Tetsu spread his arms apart and leaned forward, trench blades on each hand, keeping his right foot forward and his left foot back, (example of stance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwEMgs6fTnE @4:00), and then proceed to rush Night Star, charging at him at peak speed, and throwing blows at three vital spots: Upper abdomen, neck, and his face, which was apparently the only exposed part of his body. These blows would move at an enraged and focused speed, almost undodgible for anyone not on tetsu’s level of skill, yet this man. He had no info on this man, so he really couldn’t say, but he knew for a fact, he could beat this man somehow. Should any of these blows connect, any material the man would be wearing would surely be dented due to Tetsu’s suit’s body enhancement, and his natural punching strength which is enough to dent solid steel. If that wasn’t enough he was wearing, Adamantium trech blades meant for punching and slicing, so should even a single blow connect to the armor it would surely dent and cuase recoil force, should the blow towards his neck connect, it would surely sever, the skiin and cuase profuse bleeding, however not fatal, the blood loss will cuase an advantage for tetsu later in the fight and if it connects to the face, it will bust the nose, and parts of the frontal skull as well, doing the same effect. The real surprise is: should the blow to the abdomen connect, at all, or even grase, using his combat speed, he’d turn the punch into a shove maneuver, which would then lead tetsu to step in even closer to his opponent, defeating the purpose of his sword as it shouldn’t be able to hit, and attempt strike him 3 times simultaneously appearing as if he’d struck him even more at the speed his arms would be moving. These next 3 consecutive blows would all be aimed at the chest plate, in an attempt to break and sever it, leading for open areas in the later fight, after the third blow would connect (if this combo follows thorugh) the third blow would send the opponent backwards at least 15feet, not enough to knock him off of the building but enough to knock him abruptly close to the edge. Tetsu may or may not connect these blows, but he obviously cannot be cut due to his body armor, and this should be noted fairly. ( Post 1)The male watched as the Dark God crushed his blade, Intresting gesture. “ Ahhhh Big boy.. no wanna fight swords uh... fine by me.” he gripped the handle of his high frequency blade toggling it up and down in a taunting way. What Night Star wasnt expecting... was the boys ferocious speeds even with that suit he had on it seemed as if he was weight less. Night star swiftly moved his head to the right dodging the first punch towards his neck with a ducking side step. Quickly his eyes scanned for any part of the suit that had a possible weakness.. nothing... typical. As he recovered from the duck he'd be met with a hard hit in the nose which knocked him back a bit but he kept his footing. He simply staggered back by 2 feet after the hit to the nose his nose starting to leak. However he didnt get time to recover at all. As the male came in with his punch which shoved Night star. Night star would have placed the palm of his left hand on the Dark God's hand using the force to push himself back on his own free will catching himself on his footing. The next attacks that were sent also connected hitting him back by two feet he caught his footing. He landed on his left leg only to ready himself for the last 3 blows to come. The first blow out of the hit, causing Night Stars armour to dent in havily, as the last hit was followign through thats... when the tide changed. Not stating the specific speed of the attack Night Star pivoted to the right avoiding the inteded final hit with a hard spin to the right, his body was throbbing in pain yet his blood lust kept him moving. Once he spun out of the way out of the final hit that was made within a small time frame of 1.3 seconds Night Star sent out a spinning Horizontal slash to Tetsu's blind sided lower neck yet only the tip of the blade would hit the right side of his neck in the mist of the spin slicing it deeply. Yet right after the spin the Male night star would have spun AGAIN! During the 2nd spin he attempted to land his right knee into the males gut with the force to knock the wind out of him also during the time from of 1.3 seconds. oddly enough if the knee connected... Tetsu would more than likely feel like his body was going numb with the entensive force that was applied. If the knee made its mark he would have cringed over long enough for a powerful hilt to the back of his neck from his blade would have the force to knock the male to the ground with a powerful thud... that attacks effect would also send a numbing and cringing pain through tetsu's spinal cord. The finishing blow... Tetsu’s intended attacks did the damage he thought, minus some counters. Tetsu was however surprised at the foes maneuvers, he’s quite versatile for a maniac type, but then again it’s usually those types who are full of surprises. Tetsu thought he could end it, but the male took advantage of the time frame and evaded, slicing Tetsu in the neck with the tip of his blade, using some kind of spinning maneuver. Tetsu couldn’t avoid this hit, but it did no damage, as the armor covers misc. areas including the neck, so the blade would simply sling off, but the move itself would cause Tetsu to have a natural reaction of flinching which would cause a pause allowing the knee night star threw to connect as well. Though this also wouldn’t physically hurt Tetsu, the force behind it would be sufficient enough to cause Tetsu some massive fatigue and tire him out slightly. All of this would come together to take it’s toll when the hilt of night stars sword met the back of Tetsu’s neck and while this did no external damage as well the force from it would indeed knock Tetsu down on the ground face first. Tetsu being as quick as he is would quickly roll backwards however and recover accordingly and stand up 6 feet away form the psychopath. Tetsu stood there and eyed him down. His back was hurting a bit, but nothing the muscle enhancement’s couldn’t handle. Tetsu’s pain…..was nothing compared to the people who lost their lives. To the pain his dad went through to survive and cling to life. His pain. Was insignificant. Tetsu cracked his neck to both sides, and gripped his Adamantium trench blades in hand. He then spoke once, and only once. “…..One more.” Tetsu took a stance similar to one found in boxing, and would use the air pressure boots to accelerate his own movement, approaching the male know as night star, an accelerated speed, causing nothing but a moving black shadow like appearance to any eye which should observe this movement, with a punch aimed directly at his chest, to completely shatter the chest plate exposing his open armored area and allowing for other methods of attack. Tetsu of course attempting to deliver this punch would stop 6 inches away from the male before throwing it, but there are only so many ways to counter an attack of such speed. Should the hit be taken, this combined speed, power, and metal would potentially crack the opponents not only armor, but his sternum, the main holder of the rib cage, and all of the organs sheltered within its vicinity and knock him back towards the edge of the roof, if not slightly pushing him off the edge a little bit. However if the hit is dodged by moving to the left or right, Tetsu would quickly press more air out of his shoes, and follow the movement made by night start only to deliver an attempted double low kick aimed at two parts of the leg: the calf and the side of the knee cap. This shadowing of movement would take place in the same time frame the opponent would attempt to dodge to either the left or right, as Tetsu’s advanced training in muscle movement and mimicry would make this possible, but the kicks themselves would have the force the crack if not sever the bones he attempted to attack, (if he move left then he’ll strike the leg facing his right leg, should the opponent move right, then he’ll strike the leg facing his left leg, so theres no misconception) and cuase the opponent to double over, in which case they will be met with an attempted hey maker, swung at maximum speed, somewhere above 70mph tops, should this blow connect with bear skin, not only would the Adamantium rip apart the skin, of the jaw it was going to hit but a loud “KLANG” would be heard as metal connected with skull and pushes the opponent to the opposite side from where he was punched, knocking him to the ground. The movement speed of Tetsu’s initial attack is less than 2 seconds thanks to the accelerated boots, as for the follow up of a possible counter it would mimic the opponents movement speed, and the punch itself is over 70mph so speed is almost to fast to react to. However none of this would compare to if the opponent attempted to dodge backwards…Should the opponent attempt to dodged by back stepping or moving in that direction, Tetsu would use the kinetic energy built up from his rapid movement towards night star, and go for firing off a force blast from the edges of his suits gloves, this force with the built up momentum has the same equivalent force as a car moving at 80mph i.e over killing speed in a car, and has the force to knock night star clean off the buildings edge, and sight into the opposing buildings concrete surface, leaving a significant crack within it. With the males body armor, he should possibly survive, but there is not guarantee. At this moment his life weighed less than the other hundreds of people who could die here….including his fathers own. The time frame of the force blast itself is 1.9 seconds, but at such a wide diameter spanning at at least 6 ft in diameter, duding is not likely though possible if rapid movement is quick enough, however combine that with Tetsu’s launch speed from his original spot and the outcome is likely in Tetsu’s favor. Should this attack work, Tetsu would waste no time, running over to his father and beginning to analyze the structure of the bombs link to the pace maker, figuring how to disarming it, since Tetsu studied bomb mechanics, and had an expert working at machinery. He quickly clipped the right wire, using his trench blade, disarming the bombs located in the vicinity and prevented a threat. Coming to a fathers aid... Tetsu held his dad in his hands, but didn’t speak a word. He held him, afraid to speak or say anything that might give away his personality or his identity. “Don’t…..worry son…….just get me to the…….ugh” Ochigi passed out. Still breathing but not for long. Tetsu stood up and held him. These people….they’ve probably made a connection by now…..even with that man defeated….Tetsu truend and looked at the hostages only to see them standing up and looking back at him. A little boy steped forward, and gave Tetsu a blue bandanna, with printed letters “DG” for dark god.The little one then said. “Don’t worry……we won’t tell no body.” The people nodded in agreement with the boy. Tetsu smiled on the inside. He’d made an impact on the people of the city. He was happy. His body lifted slowly, gripping his father in his arms. No names were said, but the relation of Ochigi to the dark god was safe. Thank god. Tetsu flew off towards a hospital he trusted, because he knew his number one nurse aid would be there. Asami. Category:ARK 3 Category:Tetsu Ryoji Category:The Dark God